


The Bandana Code: Maroon

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [16]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, You Me At Six
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom Alex, Boys Kissing, Claiming, Cutting, Denial of Feelings, Desired Ownership, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Flagging, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Grinding, Guilt, Handkerchief Code, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Mild Blood, Orgasm, Ownership, Pain, Pain Kink, Painplay, Piquerism, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scarification, Sex, Sharing Clothes, Simultaneous Orgasm, The Bandana Code, The Hanky Code, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "How are you with blood?" Jack could feel his heart racing. What the hell did Alex have planned?"Fine, why?" There was a moment of silence and Jack could hear Alex's breath hitch, he was obviously excited."I was hoping we could try maroon."Jack stopped in his tracks, eyes wide with shock. "Jack?" Alex asked, his tone suddenly nervous."You want to try maroon?" Jack repeated, his stomach twisting. "You... you want me to cut you?"In case it wasn't obvious. TW: Blood, Cutting, Knifeplay (All Consensual)
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Bandana Code: Maroon

_How do you feel about edge play?_

Jack was a little surprised by the text. He frowned down at his phone as he collected his coffee. He had an hour to kill before his next lecture and had been planning on going to the library and working on his latest assignment but of course, Alex had managed to capture his full attention with one line of text.

_What did you have in mind?_

His phone began to ring and Alex's contact name popped up. "Alex?" He could hear the nerves and anticipation in his voice.  
"How are you with blood?" Jack could feel his heart racing. What the hell did Alex have planned?  
"Fine, why?" There was a moment of silence and Jack could hear Alex's breath hitch, he was obviously excited.  
"I was hoping we could try maroon."

Jack stopped in his tracks, eyes wide with shock. "Jack?" Alex asked, his tone suddenly nervous.  
"You want to try maroon?" Jack repeated, his stomach twisting. "You... you want me to cut you?" He whispered into the speaker, conscious of the fact he was walking through the busy campus. "Is that a problem?" Alex tone was husky and it had a shiver running down Jack's spine. He really wanted this.

"Are you sure? I mean, this could be dangerous, especially if it goes wrong, and I mean... it's pretty damn permanent." He couldn't quite believe Alex was asking this. "Jack you work in a kitchen, you handle knives all the time. I know the risks and I know the potential consequences, okay? I want this. But only if you're comfortable doing it."

Jack wasn't sure comfortable was quite the right word, he was excited and nervous and he wasn't sure he trusted himself but comfortable? He wasn't sure about that. "You seriously trust me to do this?" He glanced around, seeing Josh waving at him from across the quad. He waved awkwardly back, heading in his direction. "Of course Jack. I wouldn't have brought this up if I didn't."

Jack couldn't help but feel a little warm in his chest at that. Alex trusted him, Alex trusted him to hold a knife to his skin and not do serious damage to him. That was a big deal, that was important, that meant something.

"I'm gonna have to go but we'll talk about this more later." He promised as he reached Josh.  
"Okay. Talk to you later Jacky."  
"Bye."

He hung up and Josh was watching him with an amused expression. "What?" Jack asked, instantly knowing he was going to regret asking.  
"What did Alex want?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
"How did you-"  
"It's written all over your face. You only grin like that when you're around, talking to or thinking about him." Jack's cheeks instantly heated up at the implications. "Shut up man. You don't know what you're talking about."  
"Sure I don't."

They started walking towards the library though Jack was pretty sure he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on anything now. 

"So when are you two gonna get over yourselves and make it official?" Jack choked on the mouthful of coffee he'd been drinking.  
"What? It's not like that!" Josh rolled his eyes, snorting softly.  
"Oh come on, it's obvious you're both into each other. You fuck like catholic rabbits and you act like a couple in basically every sense of the word, just admit it already. You'll feel a lot better." Jack shook his head, his cheeks only darkening.  
"You're way off. Alex and I are just friends."

There was no way Alex liked him like that. They were friends, that's it. Alex liked sex and Alex liked to get kinky and so did Jack and that was as far as this went. Sure Jack was attracted to him, he was a good looking guy and he was the best damn lay Jack had ever had, but that didn't mean anything.

So what if Jack thought he was funny and adorable, and sweet, and kind? So what if he was Jack's definition of perfect and Jack sometimes caught himself thinking about relationship type situations with the older lad? That didn't mean anything, his brain was just floating around in too much sex induced dopamine and got confused, blurred the lines between fuck buddies and boyfriends. It wasn't a big deal.

Sure they cuddled a lot and sometimes Alex got a little too familiar, but that didn't mean he wanted anything more than hot sex. He was just an affectionate guy and Jack was happy to give him what he wanted. It didn't mean they liked each other. Nope, no way.

"You are such a liar." Josh laughed, as they entered the library.  
"I'm not. You've just got it wrong." Josh rolled his eyes, shaking his head.  
"You are so full of shit Barakat." Jack opened his mouth to respond but they were immediately shushed by the librarian, sitting behind the front desk. "See. Even she's sick of you talking out of your ass." Josh rolled his eyes as they found an empty table.

It was Rian who opened the door when Jack reached his and Alex's apartment that evening. "Oh god. At least wait until I've left." He grumbled as Jack rolled his eyes. "Get your head out of the gutter Dawson." Honestly, you'd think all he and Alex did was fuck.

He headed straight to Alex's bedroom, opening the door without knocking. Alex spun around in nothing but a towel, body glistening with water droplets. "Oh, hey man." He said relaxing when he realised it was just Jack. Jack swallowed hard as his eyes roamed over Alex's shower damp body.

He dropped his towel and set about getting dressed, leaving Jack struggling between his desire to look and touch and his desire to look away in order to avoid getting a boner and give his friend some privacy.

"Get much done at the library?" He asked, turning to face Jack. He was still shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of sweats. Jack gave a shrug, dropping down onto Alex's bed. "Not really. My mind wasn't exactly in it." Alex chuckled, coming over and joining him.  
"I'm guessing that was my fault?" He smirked, Jack just gave a shrug.  
"Maybe a little."

Alex continued to smirk, leaning in and kissing him slow. "So what are you thinking?" He asked, eyes turning serious.  
"You really want this?" Alex nodded, hand coming up to cup Jack's cheek.  
"Only if you're comfortable." Jack nodded, taking a deep breath to calm the mixture of emotions bubbling inside him.  
"Okay. We will have to discuss and set limits, I won't be doing anything serious and if I think you're at any risk I will pull the plug. Understood?" Alex nodded in agreement, excitement radiating off of him. "I trust you, Jack." Jack nodded.

"So what did you have in mind?" Alex grinned wickedly before getting up and heading over to the chest of drawers. After a minute or so of rummaging, he returned with a medical supply box. He opened it up and turned it to Jack. Amongst the gauze, bandages and antiseptics there lay an unopened sterile packet containing a medical scalpel.

"Nothing fancy. Tie me up and give me a few slices here and there. Nothing too deep or in places that'll cause problems." Jack nodded, looking over the scalpel once more. It was delicate and sharp with a tiny blade. Nothing like the knives he was used to wielding at the restaurant.

"You realise this is going to be absolutely nothing like cutting vegetables right?" Alex snorted.  
"I should hope not. I don't wanna end up in bits on someone's plate." Jack rolled his eyes.  
"You know what I mean." He said, forcing Alex to be serious.  
"I trust you, Jack, but if you're not comfortable with this that's okay. Just say." Jack shook his head.  
"No, it's okay. I just wanna make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." Alex leaned back in, recapturing his lips once more.  
"You're adorable." 

It was almost a month later that they managed to finally get a full evening alone. Jack couldn't decide if he was more nervous or excited and he was jittery for most of the day. Josh had taken great pleasure in teasing him about being nervous for his date which Jack had not appreciated. It was not a date damn it!

When he arrived at Alex's place he was practically vibrating. If it weren't for the fact he wanted to make sure he had a clear head he'd probably be tipsy right now.

"Hey." Alex smiled seductively, no doubt trying to calm his nerves.  
"Hey." Jack leaned in and connected their lips in a heated kiss. He could feel Alex smiling against him as he pulled him into the apartment.  
"Well, that's one hell of a greeting," Alex mumbled against his lips.  
"Well, this has been a long time coming."

They headed through to Alex's bedroom and the bed had been covered in a clear tarp to protect the sheets. The medical box sat open on the desk ready for them along with a box of latex gloves and some rope. "You sure you want to do this?" Alex asked carefully, sensing Jack's nerves. He nodded, turning to him with a smile. "I'm sure."

He pulled Alex against him, kissing him deep and intimate. His tongue instantly pushed past Alex's lips which were all too eager to allow him in. They kissed slow and heady, tongues sliding together as they slowly began to shed clothes. Once they were both bare Jack gently walked Alex back to the bed.

They pressed together, bodies flush as they slowly ground against one another, moving in a synchronised dance of passion. Once they were both hard Jack finally pulled back, breath coming in sharp pants. "You ready, Baby?" Alex nodded eagerly.  
"Whenever you are."

Jack smirked, giving a gentle slap to Alex's thigh. "Spread 'em for me." Alex immediately complied, spreading his legs so that they were wide enough for Jack to comfortably sit between them. He grabbed the rope and tied each ankle to a bedpost before tying his arms to the outermost slats of the headboard.

He smirked as Alex tugged experimentally at his bonds, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He kissed down his neck and chest, pausing just shy of his belly button causing the older lad to let out a frustrated huff. Jack couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Did you have any particular preference for positions?" Jack asked as he got up and grabbed the box.  
"I mean, other than places that won't be too difficult to hide whilst they're healing, no not really." Jack nodded in understanding.  
"Just don't walk around shirtless for a while and you'll be fine."

He headed to the bathroom and quickly washed up, conscious of germs around open wounds. He grabbed a pair of gloves before settling between Alex's legs.

He opened up one of the antiseptic wipes and rubbed it over Alex's right bicep. "We'll start somewhere easy shall we?" Jack mused, watching Alex from the corner of his eyes as he watched Jack's every move with hungry eyes and his lip between his teeth.

Jack finally removed the scalpel from the sealed packaging. Alex's breath caught momentarily in his throat and Jack smirked at him. "I didn't realise you were such a pain slut." He mused, gently running the flat side of the blade over the clean skin.

Alex's chest was already heaving, his eyes glued to Jack's movements as he waited for him to finally make a move. "Look at me." Alex continued to watch the blade. "Look. At. Me." Jack repeated, voice assertive and forceful. Alex's gaze finally snapped to Jack, eyes getting darker and darker by the second. "Better. Now keep your eyes on me at all times. Understood?" Alex nodded eagerly. "I need to hear you, Alex."  
"Yes Sir. I understand."

He teased him a little longer before finally turning the blade onto its edge. He paused a moment, just holding the sharp blade against Alex's skin. With one swift movement, he made his first cut.

Alex gasped, eyes widening minutely as the blade opened his soft skin. The blood slowly welled up from the small nick, trickling down his pale skin. Jack couldn't help but be slightly fascinated as the small wound bled and Alex's dick twitched in response.

"You like that, Baby?" Jack asked, meeting Alex's dark eyes. The iris had been completely swallowed now leaving them bottomless and hungry with desire. "Yes, Sir."  
"Do you want another one?" Jack asked and once again Alex's dick twitched.  
"Yes please, Sir." Jack grinned wickedly as he turned back to his arm.  
"Such nice manners for a slut." He chuckled darkly as he toyed with the blade.

"You know, it would be so easy for my hand to slip right now." He mused absently. "Catch an artery, dig in too deep and do some serious damage." He placed another small slit parallel to the first causing another gasp from Alex. He pressed his head back against the plastic-covered mattress, his dick reacting just as hard.

Jack gave him a matching pair on his left shoulder before leaving a longer one just below his left collar bone. He watched a moment in awe as Alex moaned like a whore, his eyes lidded as he struggled to stay still. "Sir, please! It hurts so good." Jack just hummed in approval.

A wicked idea crossed his mind and he smirked triumphantly as he grabbed another antiseptic wipe. He wiped the area just above Alex's right hip bone. He was going to have to be extra careful here.

"How're you feeling Lex?" Jack asked, making sure he was still fully coherent.  
"So good Sir. I love it when you hurt me." Jack chuckled huskily and set to work.

He made a few quick incisions, careful to make sure the cuts weren't too deep. The blood immediately spilt over, covering the marks he'd made. He grabbed another wipe and cleaned it away, grinning to himself as he observed his handiwork. _JB_.

His eyes widened in panic as what he'd done sunk in. Holy shit. He just carved his initials into his best friend's hip. Alex was going to permanently have his initials on his body now. Forever. Fuck.

"Jack?" Alex was watching him with confusion and concern. "You okay?" Jack nodded, swallowing hard as he tried to get a grip.  
"Fine." He shook his head a little. "Let's get you cleaned up." 

Alex's gaze instantly softened as he relaxed. His dick was leaking against his stomach as he bit on his lip. "Sir, fuck me." Jack couldn't deny he really wanted to, but he couldn't. Not after what he'd just done. "No. I need to clean you up." He repeated, grabbing the supply box.

He started at Alex's hip, wanting to cover the mark as fast as possible. He cleaned it and grabbed some gauze, covering the wound and taping the edges before grabbing a bandage. He carefully laid it across his stomach. "Lift for me." Alex lifted his hips up off the mattress so Jack could wind it along his back. He wound it around a couple of times before carefully securing the end.

He repeated the process on the other cuts before carefully putting the scalpel away and removing his gloves before putting the box back on the side.

"Now will you fuck me?" Alex groaned, pulling at the rope around his wrists.

Jack bit his lip with a sigh. He shouldn't, but saying no would raise more questions. Plus he really wanted to and Jack wasn't used to denying himself when it came to Alex.

Pushing his internal freakout to the side, he climbed back up onto the bed, settling between Alex's thighs. "Since you asked so nicely."

He leaned in and connected their lips in a heated kiss. Alex moaned softly, kissing back eagerly as Jack reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the lube. He pulled back with a smirk as Alex gasped slightly, panting heavily. "You gonna take me or am I gonna have to stretch you?"  
"I'll take you, Sir."

He quickly lubed up and pushed into Alex. They both moaned loudly as Jack slowly filled him to the hilt. "Shit." He groaned, burying his face in Alex's neck. He was so tight, it was glorious. "God you feel so good."

This was far from the first time he'd fucked Alex unstretched but for some reason, something felt different, better even. He decided not to put too much thought into it.

He slowly began to pull out and Alex moaned again, back arching a little. "Just go for it. Don't wait."  
"You sure?" He didn't want to hurt him but he was struggling to keep control of his movements. Alex nodded eagerly.  
"I'm sure. I want you hard and fast, right now." A shudder ran down Jack's spine and he was quick to comply.

He gripped onto Alex's hip on his non-cut side and braced his other hand against the headboard as he thrust into Alex as hard as he could. Alex was practically screaming with pleasure as his eyes rolled. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" He cried out in pure bliss as Jack continued to thrust. He switched angles, colliding straight with Alex's prostate causing a choked gasp. "Fuck!"

He kept the angle as he put everything he had into it. He had a lot of nervous tension to work out of him and he had a bordering on animalistic need to fuck the boy beneath him into oblivion. Ruin him so no one else would want him. He quickly pushed that thought aside.

He leaned down, kissing his way down Alex's neck and causing him to moan in response. He pressed a gentle kiss to the gauze on Alex's shoulder and smirked when his breath hitched. "God you really are a pain slut." He growled into his ear. Alex moaned, nodding along eagerly. He'd probably agree with anything Jack said right now with how good he was making him feel.

"Touch me," Alex begged, pushing his hips up as Jack thrust into him so hard he felt it jar up his spine. Jack quickly grabbed a hold of his dick, pumping him as fast as he could as he continued to thrust into him. It wasn't long before Alex was releasing a high pitched whine. "I'm gonna cum!" Jack grinned, gripping him a little bit tighter.

A few thrusts later and they were both climaxing. Alex released a pleasured sob, soaking his bandages as Jack released inside him. They were both panting heavily and Alex's muscles were trembling slightly from the intensity of the scene.

"I'm gonna have to change those," Jack mumbled as he pulled out. Alex merely nodded in response, eyes screwed shut as he tried to gain control of his breathing.

Jack swapped out the bandage and untied him, watching carefully as Alex relaxed a little, opening his eyes and blinking a few times obviously still a little dazed. "You okay?" Jack asked, running a hand through his hair.  
"Yeah. I'm amazing." Jack smiled warmly, an anxious knot starting to form in his stomach. "Are you okay? You looked like you were freaking out a little on me at one point." Jack swallowed, forcing a laugh.  
"All good, it just bled more than I was expecting" Alex just smiled in response. Relaxing fully against the covers.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, do you want anything?" Alex thought about it a moment before shrugging.  
"I mean if you wanna order a pizza we could watch a movie or something." Jack swallowed hard. Watching a movie usually meant cuddling, which was probably a really bad idea right now. "Sure."

He leant against the kitchen counter, staring quietly into space. His mind was still reeling from what he'd done. He'd carved his initials into his best friend's hip. Not only had he left that permanent, possessive mark but he'd enjoyed it. He liked the idea of Alex walking around with his initials embedded in his skin permanently and that scared him.

Hell, he'd basically just claimed Alex as his own. Why the hell would he do that? It wasn't like he and Alex were a thing. A bubble of disappointment popped in his chest at the thought, and like a smack in the face, he realised something. He liked Alex. _Fuck._

He couldn't quite believe it had taken him this long to realise. As he looked back it had been pretty obvious for a while that he felt something more than friendship for the other lad. Josh had figured it out already so how had he been so blind to his feelings?

Maybe it was because of how complicated they made everything. How were they supposed to be friends with benefits when he wanted more? It would never work.

Did he want more though? Sure he liked Alex but that didn't mean he wanted a relationship. He liked how things were between them and he didn't really want them to change. 

Maybe he could make this work. Maybe if he acted as normal, kept things as they were then the feelings would work themselves out and nothing would have to change. Yeah, he could do that. It would be fine.

The doorbell rang making him jump. He shook his head to clear it as he made his way into the hallway to collect the pizza. He grabbed two beers and a bottle of Gatorade before heading back to the bedroom.

He found Alex curled up on the bed having removed the tarp. He was wearing a pair of sweats and Jack's t-shirt. Hey smiled up at him, practically glowing. Jack could feel his heart swell and his chest flooded with warmth. He was in serious trouble. 


End file.
